


Sight Is Important

by theprydonian_archivist



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bloodplay, Bondage, Crack, Dark, Episode: s04e17 The End of Time (1), Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene, Romance, Sex, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7199645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprydonian_archivist/pseuds/theprydonian_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sight was never anything the Doctor thought of as important. The Master decides to take advantage of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sight Is Important

**Author's Note:**

> What happens when you mix crack fic, hard/soft core, and a bit of dark fic? This.
> 
> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Prydonian](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Prydonian). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [The Prydonian collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theprydonian/profile).

  
Author's note: Only chapter. Master doms Doctor. Typical. :3<br /><br />Ikik. I'm working on the 5th chapter of The Drums Reated. Almost done!  


* * *

Sight was his last strand of hope. If he couldn't see, he couldn't hope. Too bad he couldn't see.   
~~~~  
He couldn't see. That was very clear. He knew he was strapped to the leather chair. He couldn't hear anything, which meant he had been moved. He couldn't smell the real Master. He couldn't Do anything, that bothered him. He didn't expect any compensation, but what he got was just that.   
~~~~  
The door opened, squeaking irritatingly. The Door closed. The Doctor froze, listening for anything. A footstep. A boot. He soon analyzed it was the real Master. He could smell him. Another footstep, very close, he realized. A quick movement. The wind pricked the Doctor's hot skin. The Doctor shuddered. He felt the gag unbuckle and be pulled to the side. He wanted to say something, but what could he say that wouldn't lead to a punishment? The Touch was quick, but long enough to make the Doctor jolt and shiver. The kiss was long, but meaningless. 

"M-Master?"

No response. He squirmed a little. He gasped as the finger traced his jawline, his neck, felt his...pulse? He heard the intake of breath. The hand was gone. He knew he was sweating. He let out a deep sigh after he realized he'd still been holding it. He heard a small chuckle. He felt a presence by his face. He gulped. The tongue dabbed at the beads of sweat on his forehead. Why was he being so gentle? Why this much care? The sound of scissors opening. He jerked. Another chuckle. A snip, snip, snip, snip. All the buttons on his suit were gone. It was cut away slowly. His undershirt, cut painstakingly slow. The new air felt like frozen coals to the surface of his skin. The tongue dragged lazily above his chest, lower, lower. His trousers were unbuckled and shimmied off slowly. He didn't dare to move. The lips kissed his pelvis in every spot imaginable. The hands ran up and down his arms. The voice made him freeze dead. 

"If not me, then who?"

Such a vague question. The Doctor didn't know what to say until he realized it was an answer to his. He was merely frozen in bound helplessness. The fingertips tapped at his pelvis. The fingers slid into his pants and away again. The chuckle echoed eerily through out the room. 

"Master~"

The slap was quick and painful. It reverberated. The Doctor sucked in a breath quickly. The chuckle mocked him. The next slap right on his cheek. He was sure his cheeks were red. From the slaps? Or was it a different reason? The last slap was repeated several times all over his body. Light slaps. Then a bone breaking slap to his covered length. The Doctor cried out finally. He could feel the Master's smile. The Doctor Jerked violently. He didn't want this anymore. He yelped as the Master breathed out right on the crook of his neck. The fingertips lightly traced themselves all over the Doctor's body. The lips brushed all across the Doctor's neck and face. All but the Doctor's lips. 

"Master,"

Still no answer. He squirmed Against the straps. All contact was gone. The touch on his inner thigh. He gasped. He was getting sensitive. The kiss was quick on his thighs. The Doctor jerked again. The tongue danced across his legs, stopping at his upper thigh. The hands coaxed his legs apart. 

"N-no..."

The slap was painfully hard on his left cheek. The Doctor bit his lip. His legs were open, now that the straps were removed. The fingers were splayed all along his chest. The hand moved and lay itself over the Doctor's exposed erection. The Doctor jumped. His hand was so warm. His touch was so light. But just enough. It was quick. The Doctor realized to late. The cock ring was fastened around his length tightly. He heard whispery moans escape from his chapped lips. The chuckle. The hand was stroking him, slowly, gently. The thumb massaged his tip. He felt his length betray him as it leaked a few droplets of pre come onto the Master's hand. The snicker. The hand was gone. 

"Master please, I....answer me-"

A hard slap to his cock. He yelped, absolutely deprived. He shuddered. The finger touched his lips. 

"Shhh..."

The whisper said slowly, terrifyingly. The Doctor jerked at the light gesture towards his face. A hand positioned itself at the back of his balls and cupped them, massaging them now and again. The other traces itself all over his body, producing positively lewd noises from the Doctor's lips. Both hands went south and squeezed at his rock hard cock, massaging him. The Doctor moaned. 

"Please, Master..."

His request was granted. His cock was taken in hand and pumped vigorously. A tongue played at his tip. Another hand massaged his balls, ever so gently, Ever so slow. The Doctor twisted and bucked. All so quick. He could feel the arousal pooling in his stomach. He was close. So close. He groaned. 

"PleaseMastermayIcomeMasterplease-"

The whisper drained all the color from his face. 

"Never."

"B-but."

The pumps were getting erratic and the massaging into squeezing. The Doctor moaned. No it wasn't right, but it felt so good. 

"MasterpleaseIhaveto!"

No response. Only his rapid breathing, hiking in pitch. 

"Master!"

One last victorious pump. Then, all was done. The Master had stopped. The Doctor whined and jerked in his chair. So deprived. So needy. 

"Do you want my cock, Doctor? Do you want to make me come?"

"Oh god yes Master! Anything for that, Master!"

The snicker. The fingers teased his entrance. 

"Anything?"

The Doctor gulped. He remained silent. Slap. The Doctor yelped. 

"Answer your Master."

"Yes..."

"Yes what?"

"Yes, Master. Please. I want your long hot cock in my mouth. I want to make you come, Master."

The chuckle. 

"Okay, since I'm feeling generous today, you may have your wishes."

The Doctor's face lit up. 

"Really, Master?"

"Did I stutter?"

"No, Master. Thank you, Master."

"Mm that's it. Now rules: Do not touch your needy little cock unless I tell you. You Do not under ANY circumstances decide to overtake me. Or it will end in punishment. Understood?"

"Yes, Master. Anything~"

The straps of bondage were unwound and unbuckled. The Doctor didn't dare to move a muscle, for he didn't know if he would hit the Master while moving around. The blindfold was kept firmly over his eyes. Also was the ring. The hand grabbed his hair and pulled him over to an unknown destination. He was thrown onto a bed. The Master positioned himself and grabbed the Doctor's hair. He was pushed onto his lovers long, half hard shaft. The Doctor shuddered as he began sucking and expertly swirling his tongue. The Doctor had an 'oral fixation' according to some rumors. The Master groaned in limited appreciation. He kept his tongue below the Master's length and used his teeth to scratch lightly at the root. The hint of a whimper in the back of the Master's throat urged the Doctor on. He continued on for minutes on end. At long last, the Master groaned and emptied himself in the back of the Doctor's throat, hard. The Doctor gagged from reflex but swallowed every last drop. The Master pulled back. 

"Was it good, Master?"

The Master didn't dare to answer for in his state, he didn't know what would come out of his mouth. Instead he gave more instructions. 

"Now, I'm going to fuck you up your jacksy. Okay?"

"Oh yes please, Master!"

The Doctor sat back on the bed as the Master positioned himself at the foot of the bed. 

"I want to watch you prepare yourself for me."

"Yes, Master.~"

The Doctor moaned as he shoved two digits into his entrance. He prepped himself until the tight ring of muscle was used to his now three fingers. He pulled them out and cleaned them. The hands grabbed his thighs and hoisted him up to his latter's pleasure. The tip pushed into his rectum slowly Until he was buried to the hilt. They both moaned. The thrusting began. Slowly, getting used to the feeling. Faster, faster, giving it his all. The bed creaked and shook from the Master's strong thrusts. The Doctor grabbed the bed post with both hands on either side. The Doctor moaned. 

"Nng-Koschei~"

The Doctor sucked in a breath, realizing his mistake. 

"Master, please. I'm so sorry I'll never say it again. I'm sorry."

But it was too late. The thrusts were getting painful and the Master was destroying his prostate. He tried not to think about it. Oh god. Was he bleeding? 

"Master, please."

The silence irritated the Doctor. 

"Master..."

The thrusts were getting quite sloppy now. The Doctor realized the Master didn't care much about his orgasm or pain, he cared only for his own pleasure. The Doctor yelped. 

"Please!"

"Say my name."

"Please...Master!"

The Master thrust deeply and came hard in him for what seemed like an eternity. The Doctor whimpered, his cock successfully deflated. The Master cherished the aftershock for a couple seconds, then pulled out. 

"Do you understand why I did that?"

"Yes, Master. I understand."

"Good. Now, clean me."

The shuffle. The hand grabbed his hair and positioned his head at his tip, pushed. Yes, he had been bleeding. But he ignored The taste of himself and concentrated on the Master's honey salt come. In his neediness, he reached for his cock but was deflected by the Master's hand. 

"No. Bad boy."

The Master captured one of the Doctor's nipple and pulled hard. The Doctor yelped around the Master. 

"Mm, yes Doctor."

The Master began thrusting lightly into the Doctor mouth while tugging at his nipples. The Doctor whimpered. He heard the slight hint of a moan. 

"Stop."

The Doctor complied. 

"Now. Tell me, Do you Love me?"

The Doctor was shocked by the question and stuttered a bit. 

"Y-Yes. Of course, Master."

"Liar!"

The Master slapped him across the cheek. Hard too. The Doctor yelped. 

"Nobody cared about me! Nobody! I know for a solid fact! So don't you Lie in my face!"

"M-Master. I. Love you."

"No, you don't, Doctor."

The Doctor was about to say something when the Master grabbed his arm and pulled him up next to him. After he'd seemed to have settled in, the Master began asking questions. 

"Doctor, what's your kink?"

"W-What?"

"Don't lie."

"I don't-eh- have-"

"Think."

"I-Er. Don't have one."

"Theta had one."

The Doctor was absolutely shocked with the mention of his name. 

"Master~"

"Mhm?"

"What kink would that be then?"

"This."

The Doctor gasped as the Master grabbed both his wrists in one hand and pulled them above his head. He shuddered and whimpered as the Master whispered him comforting things and explored his body with his fingers. He tilted his head back. 

"Ung~Master~please~"

"Please what? What Do you want from your Master?" The Master whispered into his ear feverishly. 

"Nng-I want you, Master."

Chuckles. 

"Mm you naughty boy."

"Yes, Master.~"

The Master nipped at his neck. The Doctor couldn't believe what happened next. He started to drift to sleep. He hadn't  realized how tired he'd been. He felt so cozy and safe by the Master. Darkness, comfort, pain.  
~~~~  
"...wake up...."

The Doctor groaned groggily. 

"...naughty boy...get up...."

The Doctor opened his eyes to see darkness. He was still blindfolded. He could feel a hand moving slowly, stroking him. 

"Mmf-Master~"

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry, Master."

"Why ever so?"

"I fell asleep...Master."

"Mm yes, but I had great fun."

The Doctor jerked. Snicker. 

"Even now  you can't tell if I'm lying or not."

The hand stopped. The ring was still on, irritation. The Doctor nuzzled his head Into the crook of the Master's neck and whispered. 

"Master?"

"Yes, my pet?"

"I really Do love you. Don't believe otherwise."

"Believe what you want."

"No, really I Do. I, want to see your face, Master."

"Why? Have you forgotten already?"

"I still know your skelator."

Laugh.

"Indeed, Doctor."

"Please, tell me you believe me."

Chuckles. 

"Never."

"Please."

"Please what?"

"Please Master, I want to see your beautiful face and I want you to know I love you, so much."

"Fine."

The Master slowly removed the cloth that had so caused the Doctor torture hours earlier. The Doctor squinted at the light until he adjusted. He smiled brightly as the Master's face cleared into view. 

"Master~"

"Yes, dear?"

"I love you."

"Sure."

"Please, trust me."

The Doctor, without thinking, pushed his lips onto the Master's. But for once, the Master didn't refuse or resist, he just allowed the Doctor to give. He even did the one thing he thought he would never give the Doctor:

"I love you too."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Or skipping to the end to read te end notes. Or to heck for a next button. Either way, thanks for the read. .3.


End file.
